interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan Hawk
Overveiw Donovan Hawk speaks with an Irish accent with a hint of South African, he has a business savy mind and is very social gaining freinds and aquaintances in both high and low places. He is tall and well built from years of military grade training and also carrys around a M6D Magnum Sidearm at all times. History Birth and South Africa Born in the year 9874 in an overcrowded hospital in Johaanesburg, South Africa, to poor working class parents. Nobody would have thought Donovan Hawk would emerge to be an important player in the "Security" business. His father was called Michael Hawk a respectable business man that owned a small bakery in the centre of Johaanesburg, his mother was a secretary in a small administrating company. Donovan grew up in the heart of Johaanesburg attending public schools and making friends with many of the local residents. Then when he was twelve Johaanesburg got hit by a localised economic downturn, within months his mother was out of work and his father’s business was in administration. The move to Tara Looking for work they came across an ad in a paper, there was a recruitment drive to try and bring new people to Ireland. Ireland was overdeveloped and under populated the entire Island was one huge city called Tara but large swaths of the city were owned by private companies. Many of these companies were advertising well paid jobs with provided housing, one such company was an administration outpost of Red Steel Shipbuilders. His parents applied for job's with Red Steel's outpost and within a week a response was sent saying both were accepted and they were to move immediately to their provided accommodation and begin work immediately. The next day the entire family was on a plane heading for Ireland their old house and bakery sold to the government for as large a sum as they could manage in such a short time. Donovan wasn’t perturbed by this move at all, infact he was looking forward to it. He had heard stories of the city island all his life and now was finally going there, he was becoming restless in Johaanesburg and the overcrowding didn’t suit him at all. Soon they arrived at there house, a spacious modern building with all the amenities that a family could need nearby including a schools and parks, all funded for by the company. Donovan was quickly taken into the embrace of the company and they quickly identified what his role in the future of the company would be. Donovan was taken out of school and placed into a specialist school where he would be trained to become part of Red Steel's security branch going by the name of Ascension. A soldiers Life for me Donovan quickly began excelling in all classes his skills with a gun were amazing by all standards, he was a crack shot and favoured using high powered sniper rifles, he could drive or fly almost every vehicle Ascension put before him. By the age of fifteen he was assigned his first mission, to eliminate a small terrorist outpost comprising of fifteen troops, the mission was a complete success all terrorists were confirmed dead and the outpost was razed to the ground by Donovan. By eighteen he was in command of his own squad within Ascension known as the Hell Jumpers due to their use of fast attack gunships and use of paratrooping. Donovan and his squad quickly gained a good reputation and were transferred to the command of General Jack Shepard, the Hell Jumpers soon became Shepards most reliable squad. By the age of twenty three Shepard had achieved the rank of general in Ascension through a series of bribes, favours and "accidents", by this time ascension had its very first ship a "INSERT NAME HERE" called AS Formidable under the newly recruited Admiral Enolo Phid. Black Dawn Rising Soon Red Steel had given up its fight on Smarkland and was being folded into Monarch Shipyard, given that Ascension had committed many strikes against monarch moved quickly to try and lock down Ascension operatives. Donovan was stationed aboard the Formidable at this time with General Shepard and Admiral Phid, quickly Donovan came up with a plan, make their own mercenary company with him as their leader, Shepard and Phid quickly agreed as the only other option was unemployment and likely a quick death from monarch operatives. Donovan quickly got onto his contacts within the Federal government and got them to delay the selling process through the courts, the idea behind this was to delay monarch from gaining control of Ascension's assets so Donovan could steal as much as he could for himself and his new company. As soon as he got confirmation that monarch was delayed, his squad's were loaded into the dropships aboard the newly named BDS Formidable, they quickly left the ship and dropped into earths atmosphere. Within thirty minutes they had landed in the base, usually a flurry of activity but was completely abandoned as troops deserted in droves in fear of monarch retribution, Donovan and Shepard quickly opened the storage shed doors and began directing troops to move equipment and vehicles aboard the drop ships, whatever wasn’t cemented to the ground was soon within the hold of a dropship. Donovan quickly made for the head office within the compound and began destroying inventory files and troop list files so monarch could never get a full list of what was stolen if anything was. The drop ships had done at least six runs each when the last gun was put within the hold, the drop ships had moved tanks, jeeps, trucks, gunships and thousands of small arms and tons of ammo, the base was literally empty. As soon as the first monarch truck appeared on the road to the base the last dropship's engines roared and it lifted off with Donovan and Shepard aboard, monarch troops entered the base and all they found were empty buildings not the thousands of tons and equipment that they were hoping for. Within a month monarch was selling the empty base on the open market and Donovan bought it through a company front, his troops and equipment were redeployed back to base as monarch watched in horror as they figured out they had been well and truly duped. Donovans company was soon registered and open for business and within months Black Dawn had received a flood on contracts. Life was good and money was flowing, it was time to begin to expand black dawn. Category:Characters Category:Humans